La fille de Fintan Pyren
by Gali la licorne
Summary: Une petite elfe est retrouvée dans les rues d'Éternelia. Personne ne c'est qui elle est, ni elle même. Que faire d'elle ? Où sont ses parents ?


**1\. Le conseil**

 _(Ou comment se retrouver avec un enfant dans les pattes sans savoir quoi en faire)_

Une petite elfe venait de naître. Son père la prit dans ses bras. La toute petite fille ouvrit les yeux.

Son père ne put retenir un cri. Sa mère pleurait en silence.

Le lendemain, le père se rendit à Éternelia.

Il déposa l'enfant dans la rue. Il la regarda une dernière fois, cette petite fille qu'il avait attendue des mois durant, puis il sauta.

L'enfant ne se doutait de rien.

Ce matin là, la Conseillère Oralie se réveilla tôt. Après avoir mangé et être passée à la salle de bain, elle sortit prendre l'air.

Elle fut immédiatement remarquée par le Conseiller Terik qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda la Conseillère en observant l'enfant endormie.

— Justement, c'est ce que j'aimerais savoir !

— Tu n'as qu'à attendre son réveil pour le lui demander, lui conseilla Oralie.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Terik, je vais lui demander qui sont ses parents surtout ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec leur enfant alors qu'il est si jeune… Que vont devenir les elfes s'ils ne s'occupent plus de leurs enfants ?

La Conseillère Oralie haussa les épaules. Ces derniers temps, les membres du Conseil avaient tendance à dramatiser les choses.

Il est vrai qu'un enfant perdu ne pouvait pas rester un événement anodin, d'autant plus lorsque l'enfant en question était aussi jeune.

Mais deux parents distraits ou enfant n'ayant pas suivi ses parents compromettaient-ils l'avenir de toute l'espèce ?

La toute petite fille se réveilla en fin de matinée. Le Conseiller Emerik, chargé de la garder en attendant son réveil, alluma son transmetteur et jeta un œil à l'enfant.

Il sursauta. Ses yeux !

Il ne tarda pas à interroger la fillette.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le Conseiller demanda alors :

— Qui sont tes parents ?

— Je sais pas…

— Bon, écoute, te moque pas de moi ! ordonna Emerik. Je sais très bien que tu sais qui sont tes parents ! Tu as quel âge ?

— Neuf moi, répondit la fillette.

Le Télépathe tenta en vain d'obtenir le nom des parents de l'enfant pour les appeler avec son transmetteur. Il se demandait s'il pouvait utiliser son Talent pour le découvrir.

Il finit par renoncer et appela la Conseillère Oralie.

Après avoir obtenu un nouveau « Je sais pas » de la petite elfe, Emerik interrogea sa collègue du regard. L'Empathe acquiesça.

La petite elfe ne mentait pas.

—Est-ce que je peux regarder tes souvenirs ? demanda le Conseiller Emerik à l'enfant.

Oralie, qui considérait que l'enfant était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'elle accepter, fusilla le Télépathe du regard, tandis que ce dernier pénétrait dans la tête de la petite fille.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir précédant son réveil quelques minutes plutôt.

— Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama le Conseiller. Cette petite n'est pas tombée du ciel !

Oralie demanda alors des explications.

Ayant pris connaissance du manque de souvenir de l'enfant, la Conseillère annonça :

— Un Télépathe très puissant a dut lui effacer une partie de sa mémoire. Nous devrions lancer un avis de recherche.

Quelques mois plus tard, l'avis de recherche n'ayant pas porté ses fruits, les Conseillers s'occupaient toujours de la jeune elfe.

Personne n'expliquait la situation.

Le Conseiller Bronte déclara aux onze autres :

— Nous devrions proposer de l'adopter.

Oralie parut scandalisée.

— Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? Cette enfant a des parents quelque part, des parents certainement à sa recherche !

— C'est ça, ricana Clarette. Des parents tellement à sa recherche qu'ils n'ont pas prit le temps de regarder un avis de recherche intitulé « Nous sommes à la recherche des parents de cette petite fille » ? Surtout qu'avec les yeux qu'elle a, ils pouvaient être sûrs que c'était leur enfant en regardant la photo dix secondes !

— Nous ne pouvons pas priver des parents de leur enfant sans être sûr qu'ils aient disparu, déclara Darek.

— Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus garder indéfiniment un enfant dont les parents ont disparu, répliqua Bronte.

— Nous pouvons trouver un compromis, dit Liora, impatiente de trouver une solution. Nous pouvons laisser la p'tite à un elfe en attendant que ses parents se manifestent.

— Et on pourra bien le remercier, répondit Terik, cet elfe qui acceptera d'élever et d'aimer comme sa propre fille une petite elfe qui pourrait lui être reprise à tout moment. Tu ajoutes les yeux d'la petite, et je suis sûr que tout le monde se précipitera pour être cet elfe si chanceux.

Certains Conseillers foudroyèrent Terik du regard pour sa remarque sur les yeux de la petite fille. Les elfes étaient censés être au dessus des préjugés.

— Ben quoi ? se défendit-il. Je suis sûr qu'Emerik a dut se demander s'il n'avait pas une humaine en face de lui lorsqu'il l'a vue pour la première fois !

Le Conseiller en question baissa les yeux. Il ne tenta pas de cacher qu'il l'avait effectivement pensé.

La Conseillère Zarina contra l'argument de Terik.

— Regarde donc Sophie Foster ! Ses yeux sont tout aussi étranges, et pourtant, Grady et Édaline l'ont adoptée !

— Oui, répondit Terik, et je suis sûr que très peu d'elfes seraient prêts à affronter les aventures d'une enfant comme Sophie. S'il pense que les yeux y sont pour quelque chose, la liste de ses nounous probables va encore diminuer !

La discussion continua ainsi une bonne demi-heure.

Le Conseil vota. Quatre voix pour, trois voix contre et cinq voix s'abstenant.

La petit elfe allait donc être reçue par un ou plusieurs tuteurs provisoires, qui peuvent être n'importe quels elfes majeurs.

Ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard qu'un elfe se présenta pour accueillir la jeune elfe.

La Conseillère Alina fut alors chargée de lui remettre l'enfant. L'elfe arriva pile à l'heure.

À sa vue, le garde du corps d'Alina sortit son sabre de son fourreau.

— Et bien, annonça le visiteur, je croyais pourtant vous avoir prévenu de ma visite ?

— En tenant à rester anonyme, oui, cracha Alina, et je comprend mieux pourquoi ! Fintan, j'ai bien peur de devoir t'annoncer que tu n'es pas apte à t'occuper de la petite.

— Oh, dit Fintan, feintant très mal la déception. Je vois, vous devez certainement avoir une foule de personnes prêtes à se charger d'elle à ma place ! C'est vrai que je veux le mieux pour cette gamine, alors, si vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui s'occupera d'elle mieux que moi, je la laisse sans protester !

Une fois de plus, Fintan avait été très astucieux.

Cela énerva Alina. Le chef des Invisibles venait de contester l'autorité du Conseil une fois de plus.

Il avait attendu suffisamment longtemps pour que le Conseil soit sûr de ne trouver aucun parent, mais pas assez pour le laisser prendre une nouvelle décision.

Maintenant, soit le Conseil refusait de laisser la petite à Fintan, se qui reviendrait à le laisser crier haut et fort que le Conseil avait mentit en demandant l'aide de « n'importe quel adulte », soit il acceptait de lui laisser l'enfant, ce que la population considérerait comme une très mauvaise décision.

La Conseillère demanda deux jours à Fintan pour sois disant « permettre à la fillette de comprendre ce qui allait se passait », puisque bien entendu, le Pyrokinésiste souhaitait le meilleur pour la petite.

Le Conseil décida alors de la laisser à Fintan. Il préférait affronter la colère du peuple que de perdre sa confiance.

En outre, il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il ne pouvait ni s'occupait de l'enfant, ni forcer un autre elfe à s'occuper d'elle.

L'offre de Fintan s'avérait être la meilleure.

Les Conseillers décidèrent donc de confier la fillette à l'Invisible, et, si les choses tournaient mal, il n'auraient qu'à dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé ses parents et la récupéreraient.


End file.
